His Heart
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: "I miss Dalton a lot, but McKinley is where my heart is." Sebastian doesn't understand what Blaine meant by his heart and wants to find out, only to be faced with something he had never felt before. Klaine.


**Summary: "I miss Dalton a lot, but McKinley is where my heart is." Sebastian doesn't understand what Blaine meant by his heart and wants to find out, only to be faced with something he had never felt before. Klaine. **

**Rated: T for...well, Sebastian. **

Sebastian walked away from the dark-haired boy with a smile on his face, but the second he was out of sight that smile turned into confusion.**  
><strong>

What had Blaine meant by McKinley being where his heart was?

Sebastian had a few ideas, gathered by the very little knowledge he had of Blaine. Weeks passed, and his list of ideas got smaller and smaller. It left him more confused, and more certain that Blaine would get tired of the pathetic public school and come home to Dalton and, better yet, to _him_.

_What does he see in Kurt, anyway?_

Yes, Kurt was attractive. Beautiful, even. But he probably spent more time on his skin care sessions than he did memorizing Blaine's body, and that was inexcusable in Sebastian's eyes. How did you show someone you cared without spending every freaking moment naked in their arms?

So, Sebastian was quickly checking things off his list, getting more confused and more cocky with each item.

For example, knowledge.

Sebastian had learned that Blaine was incredibly intelligent. Unlike himself, Blaine got into Dalton for more than just what his parents were willing to pay. He was bright, interested, and his thirst for knowledge sometimes bored Sebastian to death. All he wanted to do was smash his lips against Blaine's, and this boy was contemplating philosophical theories of the universe. It was a bit of a bore, but oddly arousing at the same time. Mostly Sebastian just tuned his words out and watched his full lips move, part beautifully, watch the way Blaine's tongue flicked out and wet his lips, and wanted _so bad _to have that tongue on him, licking _him_.

But McKinley wasn't the place for such an intelligent person. Blaine was acing all his classes and sometimes complained about how easy they were. Most teens wouldn't mind not having to think too hard, but Blaine felt like he was wasting perfectly capable brain cells. So he _couldn't _be staying for the academics.

Next was the athletic aspect. Sebastian wasted no time noticing the firm muscles in Blaine's arms, the way they tightened whenever he lifted anything. He could make out the slight bulge right above his collar line in those rare moments when Blaine wasn't wearing a bow tie. He knew Blaine boxed and used to play soccer, and McKinley had a pretty good athletic program, so that was always an option.

One incredibly rainy day found Blaine and Sebastian sitting together at the Lima Bean, Blaine complaining about the athletics at McKinley.

"I thought they were somewhat respectable, at the very least." Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Blaine sighed and his lips pulled down as he stared out the window at the gushing rain.

"They _are_, but not for an openly gay male."

So that eliminated athletics.

There was always the Glee club, but Sebastian crossed that off his list the second he saw them at Sectionals. Unlike Dalton, McKinley placed more emphasis on the group rather than having the same person singing all the solos. Blaine got a decent solo during one of their songs, but so did half the other club members. It became clear that Blaine would not get the attention he deserved, to Sebastian's annoyance. He didn't get to watch Blaine sing as much as he'd like to, which was probably a good thing. He never heard the words that left his mouth and barely heard the beautiful sound; he was too caught up on Blaine's mouth, how wide it opened when he got into it, imagining that mouth of his being put to better use.

But Glee Club was out. Clearly, singing _wasn't _where Blaine's heart was.

So that only left one thing, and Sebastian absolutely _refused_ to believe that this was the answer. "This" being Kurt.

No, Kurt was way too safe for Blaine. Blaine was a boy trained in obedience and manners, a boy who probably never raised his voice to anyone, a boy just _begging _to be set free from the confines of his dapperness as much as his hair gel. And Kurt was not the person to do that for him. Though Sebastian was forced to admit that Kurt had some fire under him, he didn't think he would set Blaine free. If anything, he would just hold him back.

So Sebastian felt sure of himself that Blaine would get tired of McKinley and come back to Dalton. And when he finally decided to leave Kurt's stupid little gay face there would be a comfortable spot in Sebastian's bed for him.

Sebastian was visiting McKinley for a concert that some of the kids in New Directions were giving, hoping Blaine would be part of that group, when he got up to go to the bathroom. On the way to the bathroom, however, he ended up in the choir room. He stared around the empty room with disapproval plain in his eyes.

_They call _this _a choir room? Pathetic._

Sebastian heard someone coming toward the room and, not sure how to explain his situation to them, decided to hide behind the purple Christmas Tree that still stood in the corner. He soon discovered that it was two people, not one, who came bustling into the choir room. One of them sounded like he was gasping for air and the other was making soft shushing noises.

"H-he never cared," the one boy gasped, breaking off as he choked on his own tears. Sebastian thought he recognized the voice, but barely.

"Honey, of _course_ he cares. He just...doesn't know how to show it." Sebastian grimaced; naturally, it just _had_ to be gay face who he was hiding from. He was about to stand up and tell the boy that he and his Oprah session weren't even worth listening to when the other boy talked and Sebastian was shocked into stillness.

"How?" The voice was stronger, allowing Sebastian to identify the person as Blaine. "He never came to anything of mine, not since I came out. He didn't come to any Glee club shows, or voice recitals, plays, summer concerts, the musical...He didn't even watch the Christmas Special!" Blaine coughed again and Sebastian looked out from under the piano to see Blaine sitting on Kurt's lap, the older boy rubbing his back gently.

"I just...I just want to know that he cares. It isn't enough for him to say it anymore. I need the proof...the proof that I'm not wasting my time trying to please someone who will never be happy with me." Blaine sounded so broken, and Sebastian was surprised by how much this hurt him.

He wasn't in too deep, was he? He knew that he had only ever wanted Blaine for his body, but maybe this was the next step. Maybe Blaine's pain hurt him because his feelings were deeper than he thought.

But the next words that filled his ears proved that theory wrong, as well.

"Baby," Kurt said so soft that it barely reached him. It was so soothing, so musical, and yet so very strong and sure and loving that it hurt Sebastian even more than Blaine's pain. "He loves you. But even if you never hear this from him, I want you to hear it from me: You are _amazing_. You're kind, gentle, understanding, supportive, energetic, intelligent...I could go on and on. You're the most interesting person I've ever met. And you're beautiful, inside and out. _I don't want you to change for him_."

Sebastian didn't have to strain anymore to hear the soft sob that left Blaine's lips.

"What am I supposed to do, Kurt?"

"Honey, you've done everything that you _can _do. Now it's up to him. But it's time to stop living for him and start living for yourself. You are wonderful, and your life will be perfect, so long as you live for yourself." There was a moment of silence before Kurt spoke again. "Maybe...maybe you should go back to Dalton." Sebastian only perked up a little upon hearing this. He was still caught in the confusion of what Kurt's words were doing to him, still trying to figure out what his mind couldn't comprehend.

"What?"

"I'm just saying that maybe you were better off there. You didn't have to deal with your father, or my brother being stupid, or Sam's dance moves or Mercedes complaining about solos or...or me, being my little diva self." Kurt laughed, but it sounded slightly strained.

"I can't leave, Kurt. McKinley is my home."

"But I want you to be happy, and it doesn't seem like you're getting it here." Blaine chuckled softly and pressed his forehead against Kurt's.

"Kurt, unless you plan on coming with me I'd still be miserable there. And you'd be miserable without New Directions. I need you and you need them, and we need to be together. As long as I'm with you, I'm home."

"I love you, Blaine. I always will." The look in Kurt's eyes caused something to snap within Sebastian and his hand jumped to cover his mouth so that neither of the boys heard his gasp. Their lips connected and it wasn't like Sebastian expected it to be. It was sweet and chaste, with no tongue, and when the boys pulled apart they held each other for a few minutes before they stood, hands held tight, and left the choir room.

Sebastian felt the sting in his knees and got up off the floor, his legs shaking. He fell into the closest chair and let his head fall into his hands, feeling the tears slide down his face.

He wasn't in love with Blaine. He didn't even like him that much, to be honest. He liked his body; he liked the way he bent over and the way his muscles bulged when he stretched, but that was as deep as his feelings went. He shook his head, unwilling to accept what his mind was telling him but no longer able to deny it.

He had spent months being jealous of Kurt because he had Blaine, but now he had never been so jealous of anyone as he was of Blaine.

He wanted to be Kurt _so bad_. He wanted to be so in love with someone that he'd be willing to be separated from the person, so long as he knew they'd be happy. He wanted to hold someone in his arms and feel like he had the entire universe sitting on his lap. But most of all, he wanted _someone else_ to feel all these things for him. He wanted someone to look at him the way Kurt was looking at Blaine, like he could never live in a world without him. He wanted to be Blaine, to know how it felt to be so loved.

And Sebastian knew that he would never have Blaine, and he would stop trying to get him. Because, like it or not, Blaine had found his true home.

Kurt was his heart. And no one could_ ever_ change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, please do me a big favor: Please review. The last story I wrote got tons of favorites but only ONE person (thank you, by the way) reviewed. I'd really appreciate some reviews on this.<strong>

**This was sort of...interesting to write. I absolutely despise Sebastian, but I started gaining some sympathy for him while writing this. Not for canon Sebastian, of course. Unless he really IS like this, which I seriously doubt it. Anyway, tell me what you thought, please!**

** Thanks for reading!**

**~Alex  
><strong>


End file.
